everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kingdom of Ends/Chapter 1
I'm making my way to the dining hall for breakfast when I stop and hear the sound of hushed voices. I see two maids, standing by each other with brooms in their hand. Slacking off again. Favoring pointless conversation over their jobs. Idleness is unbecoming of a palace maid. "You were hired to work, not talk," I say as I pass them by. One of the maids looks to me in surprise, clearly not expecting me to walk by. "Apologies, Your Highness," the other maid says in fluster. Respectful enough, despite the lack of tact. As only can be expected from the likes of them. If it were up to Mother, they would be removed from post for wasting something as precious as time. But Mother is not here anymore. And she will not come back ever. The maids return to their work, sweeping the grounds. One dares to make eye contact. Bold of them. "Princess? The king is waiting in the dining hall." I sigh, my reply cold. "I'm headed there now." The king is already in the dining hall when I walk in, chatting animatedly with the man a few seats away from him. Their resemblance is uncanny. I would trouble myself figuring out who is who if not for their clothes. The King's Ward. Tom Canty. The pauper. And though he always asks me, I would never call him "Uncle Tom." Tom Canty made a name for himself trying to replace my father. Every day I wonder why my father would reward him for that. The two of them do not notice my entrance in the dining hall. I survey the table. Someone is conspicuously missing, but I ignore her absence. I would go far as to say I enjoy it. "Good morning, Francesca." The king's voice greets me as I take my seat at the table. Our eyes do not meet as I sit down. "Good morning, Your Majesty." "Good morning, Princess," Tom also adds. I do my best to ignore him. My father notices this. His tone sounds like a reminder, like a joke. "Francesca..." I concede, looking up to acknowledge Tom's presence. "Tom." The king's expression remains unimpressed. As if his impression is worth anything to me, anyway. I exhale slowly as my eyes go for the empty seat next to Tom, distant enough to not be seated right across from me, but close enough for me to constantly be reminded of her existence. She is probably the most infuriating person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. "I'm sorry I'm late," Thomasine walks into the hall. I scowl when I see her. And here she is. "Good morning, Your Majesty. You're looking very dashing today." she says to my father before taking her seat next to her own. "And good morning, Daddy!" Her smile is sickeningly wide, made entirely to spite me. Finally, she looks at me. "And good morning to you too, Princesca." I grit my teeth. Thomasine Canty. My ''pauper. She always acts like this... like she were born a princess. As if she could ''be a princess, even take my place. Alas, that is destiny, but I would prefer that my face and name be in hands better than hers. "Now that we're all here," the king says, "Shall we begin?" On cue, butlers glide inside with silver trays on hand. "So, Thomasine, how are you liking the palace?" The king asks. The twinkle in his eyes suggests humor. I don't find it funny at all. She nods between bites of food. She's even using the wrong fork! "Oh, it's wonderful, Your Majesty. I've been exploring all morning, in fact." "A surprise you didn't get lost," I say without looking up. Thomasine looks at me. "Oh? You must get lost often then?" "Of course not," I continue eating. "I have, after all, lived here my whole life." Thomasine has only lived in the palace since the year began. The Cantys used to live just off of royal grounds, but the king moved them into some of the unused bedrooms after Thomasine and I returned from Ever After. Insisted that they dine with us, even if only for breakfast. Mother never would have approved. I find myself laughing, knowing Mother would see this whole situation as a joke. "But it must be such a change to what you are supposed to have, no?" I say as I eat my breakfast. "I cannot blame you for admiring all this and using up as much of your time to take it all in. To the rest of the world, you are known as the pauper. And here you are dining with kings and living in a palace." "I'm going to have to be you anyway," Thomasine replies quickly. "I'm just getting a headstart into the life. Shouldn't you be doing the same?" I frown. "I am not eager to start our destiny earlier than I have to. And I would never willingly place myself in the company of such ungrateful ilk." The king looks at me. "What are you implying, Francesca?" The atmosphere shifts, the air in the room growing heavy. I continue to eat. "The people who live in the slums believed they could have things they do not deserve. Fame, riches, love... And when their wishes didn't come to fruition the way they wanted to, they sought blame in anything but themselves." I take a sip of tea. "I do not believe that life is responsible for granting their wishes. People are the cause of their own downfall." "Have you any idea what you are talking about, child?" He continues. The truth is, I know very little about what goes on in the kingdom. Ever since I was young, Mother forbade me to leave the palace and sometimes even my own room. I know nothing of the slums the Cantys are from, other than in stories. Mother kept me away from everyone. And so, I cannot bring myself to care. "The unfortunate are not to blame for their own circumstances. Our people toil day and night to rebuild their lives. They are the foundation of this kingdom." The king's eyes narrow at me. "Every day I wonder what your mother taught you about—" I snap. "Leave Mother out of this." There is silence across the table. "Ed..." Tom gives my father a forlorn look. Then he looks at me. "Francesca, your father didn't mean to—" "I am not your daughter, Tom. I do not need sympathy from you." I set down my fork and knife and stand up. "I've lost my appetite and I am done. Please excuse me." I do not hear the clatter of cutlery again until I am already out the door. My father and I have never got on, but our relationship only worsened since he allowed the Cantys into the palace. My father... The King... It has been eighteen years and I have never felt any love from him. He treats Thomasine like his own child. Better than he ever treated me. Perhaps it's because she looks more like him. This has been my life ever since Mother left six years ago. She was the only one there for me, when no one else was. If only she were still here. She should still be here. Now no one is there for me. I am interrupted from my thoughts. "Why the sour face so early in the morning, Your Highness?" A voice bounces around the hall. "Let me guess... The King, his Ward, or Thomasine? Or is it all of them?" An easy smile plays on his lips. I ignore the question. Revolt Aiden Charming, on loan from his kingdom in Ever After to Lord de Winter. Of course, everyone in the kingdom knows he is only here because of Lady Signe. The best of friends, those two are. I can't even begin to understand why. I continue to walk, but he only follows. "Princesca?" Ugh. That stupid nickname. A "gift" from Thomasine during our time in Ever After. I'm only willing to let go of Thomasine's use of it, as I don't need any more reason to hate her. I stop walking and glare at Revolt. "Yes?" "You know, I've never seen you smile since I met you." "Why is that of any importance?" His head quirks slightly. "You see, most princesses I know are very capable of smiling. Especially my sisters." I scowl. I have heard enough of Charmings when I was in Ever After High. It is a curse that one of them decided to continue my torment in my own kingdom. His hand comes up to rub the back of his head. "Well, I do hope you'll smile one day, Cesca. I've got some errands to run for Signe's da— I mean, Lord de Winter. I'll see you at ten." "Ten?" "Don't tell me you forgot." He smirks. Honestly, a common sight for Revolt. I fold my arms across my chest. "Forgotten what?" "We're going to town today, remember? You, me, Clary and Thomasine." "Oh. Right." I deflate as the realisation dawns upon me. It's been two days since the king issued the order. I bristle as I remember. ---- The king asked me to the throne room one day. He told me, "Francesca, I would like for you to accompany Thomasine in one of her town outings." My face scrunched up. "Surely you could send maids with her instead. Perhaps one of the noble ladies if you're feeling particularly frivolous." "I would not have requested you accompany her if I was going to send her with a maid. Besides, Lady Signe de Winter will be joining too while her family is in town." I sighed dejectedly. "Francesca, I want you to make an effort to get along with Thomasine." "My pauper," I add. As with most things involving me, he ignored this. I sniffed but he continued. "In two days' time, you will go out to town with Thomasine, do some shopping, talk with the townsfolk. It has been years since you left the palace. You barely leave your room." A beat. "A princess must know her kingdom. Go with Thomasine and she will show you what you only ever see through your windows." I closed my eyes and took a long breath. Slowly, I raised my gaze to look at him. My face remained stony. "Is that an order?" His expression was as cold as mine. "If it needs to be." We spend a moment of silence. "Is that clear, Francesca?" I nodded. "Understood, Your Majesty." ---- I remove myself from the memory. Revolt seems to have noticed me deep in thought, and he hasn't left yet. "C'mon, Princesca. It won't be that bad. The townspeople are pretty decent." "How can you be so sure?" I look at him critically. "For one, I'm not. But I've learned never to write people off for anything." He shrugs. "I didn't really pick up too much on your story, mostly because I'm lazy, and Clary wouldn't give me details but... times change, Princesca. People change." "That's precisely the problem." Mother never changed. Mother always loved me, no matter what. My father, as soon as he wasn't a prince anymore, well, no one bothered to be nice to him. Revolt studies me for a while before putting his hands in his pockets, a sign of surrender. "I'll leave you to it then. See you later, Princesca. I'll be in the throne room if you need me." I never need Revolt. He marches down the hall with purpose as I retire to my room. As soon as I close the door, I sit on the edge of my bed. Dipper comes bounding toward me from his corner. I pet his head as he nuzzles into my hand. Next to mother, Dipper is the only one in the world that I can trust. Pathetic, maybe. But he is loyal. Unlike people, he would never betray me. He would never hurt me. He will always be there for me. Dipper was a gift from my mother on my twelfth birthday, just before I lost her. I've never received another birthday gift since. Not from her, and certainly never from the king. Mother always said she never believed in celebrating birthdays. But every year, at midnight, a letter would appear under my door. It would contain instructions leading me around the palace on an adventure, to find a room filled with cakes and sweets and gifts. It was a child's dream. On my fifth birthday, I received a doll. On my ninth, an ornate music box that I still keep on my nightstand. The last was my Dipper. Every gift came with a greeting card, signed with "I love you" and nothing else, but I knew they were from my mother. The card would tell me to keep the celebrations a secret, but I didn't need to be told that. Mother always found a new way to show her how much he loved and cared for me. The secret celebrations left with her. A knock on the door interrupts my reminiscing. Dipper turns his head towards the sound, but he has always been a bit of quiet pup. "Yes?" A voice from behind the door replies. "Excuse me, your Highness. The king has requested your presence." I take a deep breath. This better not be any one of his lectures. "I am on my way." I make my way to the throne room. "Your Majesty," I approach. "Francesca," the king greets me, "Are you ready for your trip to town?" I do not immediately answer. "You will enjoy this, Francesca. I hear Lady Signe has planned a nice afternoon. This will be good for you." He has the gall to say that with a smile. "You'll get to know Thomasine better, and you will be able to interact with and learn more about the kingdom." He's already preparing for the day that Thomasine takes my place, making this a learning experience for me on the lives of commoners. I meet his eyes. "I will not learn anything I do not already know." The disappointed look in his eyes means nothing to me. "Why do you always believe that the people around you are incapable of good?" "Because I have seen how quickly people will betray and manipulate each other to get what they want," I answer. "Because good people do not last, and everyone else has stayed in my life for far too long. Mother warned me of human nature, and then she became a victim of it." "You do not see clearly, Cess." I grimace slightly at the nickname. "If you would only open your eyes, you would see people for how good they are, and for how good they can be." I hold my chin high. "I believe I am already quite capable of seeing the true nature of people, Your Majesty. After all, I have seen that there is no good in you." At least no good towards me. The hurt in his face is almost satisfying. "Francesca, I—" "Where were you when I needed you six years ago?" I whirl upon him. "Where have you been ever since?" Back then, I'd been overflowing with grief and pain. I'd just lost my mother, my entire world. I'd hoped that maybe then, he would show me love and compassion. Even just a hug to let me know he was there. It was a childish hope. I had been left alone. I had been sent to a distant kingdom, where I would never have to trouble him. I did not see him for months, barely heard his voice. "I know that I've hurt you, Francesca. I understand there is no way to atone for your pain. But Thomasine and her family are not a part of that. She does not deserve your hate." I look away. In the end, they still matter more to him than I ever did. "Francesca—" "Enough," I say. "I already said I will go." He nods, and then his face melts into a small smile. "Thomasine and Revolt are already waiting in the carriage outside." I shudder at the thought of leaving the palace. The king seems to notice that. "Cess... It will be okay. Thank you for agreeing to accompany Thomasine." I nod stiffly. "I would not disobey an order from the King." The smile on his face fades away as I curtsy and leave the room. Category:Subpages Category:A Kingdom of Ends